Here After
by DavidxEmber
Summary: M'gann has given up on having a daughter. Conner has not.


_**Here After **_

_**Word Count: 2,000+**_

_**Summary: M'gann has given up on having a daughter. Conner has not.**_

_**( A/N: This is set about... 18 years- give or take a few months- after invasion. So Garfield is 30-31, and the rest of the Original team is in their late 30's early 40's. )**_

* * *

There were two things M'gann had given up on.

_One_; having her and Conner's youngest son, _Noah_, stop eating Wolf's food from his bowl.

And _Two_; having a _daughter_.

After four boys ( _Michæl_, twins _Daniel_ and _Tyler_, and _Noah_) M'gann had pretty much given up on her and Conner having a daughter.

It didn't help that she was seven-and-a-half months pregnant with baby number five ( _a baby she was 100% convinced was going to be another little boy, just like her first four children_).

Conner, however? He was fairly certain the unborn infant was going to be a baby _girl_.

"I don't get why you've given up on having a girl. We don't know the gender, so it could go either way." Conner said, keeping the three-year-old Noah on his lap, to prevent him from eating dog food, which was a phase that neither of his parents could end, no matter how hard they both tried.

"I stopped hoping for a girl when Noah was born. I'm actually surprised you haven't done the same." She sighed, doing the dishes. "What can I say? I'm _optimistic_about us having a daughter." He grinned.

M'gann rolled her eyes at her husband. "I was "_optimistic_", as you put it, during my first three pregnancies. Now I'm just waiting for the day when I have to shove this _testosterone filled demon_out of me." She scoffed.

"So, when are the boys coming home from school?" She asked, changing the subject, as she undrained the sink, now done with the dishes. "Daniel and Tyler come from school at three. Michæl has baseball practice so I'll need to pick him up at five." Conner said, putting Noah in his play pen.

"Don't know why you put him in there; he's just gonna get out of it, some random way or another." M'gann said, sitting next to Conner on the couch. Conner rolled his eyes, but did nothing more to reply to her comment.

"Conner? Do you think I'm _fat_?" She asked.

"Sixteen years of marriage and four pregnancies later, you still haven't learned that I'm _not_ _ever_ going to answer _that_question." Conner said, kissing her cheek.

M'gann rolled her eyes. "_Why_am I with you again?"

"Because our sex life is _really_ _really_ _great_." He joked, turning on the television.

* * *

"Mom? Why don't you want the baby to be a girl?" Michæl asked, climbing onto his parents bed. "_Finally_! Someone who thinks like I do!" Conner yelped, entering the bedroom.

"Oh yeah! A _fifteen_ _year_ _old_!" M'gann retorted, scoffing, as she put down the book she was reading.

"Don't you want a _girl_?" Michæl asked, raising an eye brow.

"Of course she does. She wanted your brothers to be girls." Conner answered for M'gann. "Exactly, but I've just given up on that happening. This baby is our _last_. No more!" M'gann growled, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"So remember this, Michæl; give your Mom at least _one_ Grand-daughter, or we'll _all_be killed." Conner laughed, dodging the pillow M'gann threw at him.

"Abuse! Mommy! Don't abuse Daddy!" Tyler scolded. "Oh hush up, _barf-brain_!" Michæl glared at the eight year old. Tyler stuck out his tongue, and then ran, being chased down the hall by his oldest brother.

"If anything breaks none of you will survive!" M'gann hollered. "_You wanted them_..." Conner sighed, climbing next to her in bed.

"Oh _bite_me!"

"I _did_. That's how we got _five_ kids." Conner smirked.

* * *

"Does the baby have a name?" Garfield asked, taking a walk with his blood-sister. "_Alexander_. No middle name yet. Probably _James_or something simple like it." M'gann shrugged.

"How come you guys give your kids _boring_ names? Why not something... _exciting_- like _Garfield_?"

M'gann laughed. "We both like the names. Besides, I don't believe in naming babies after people who are still _alive_." M'gann explained.

"So my Mom...?" Garfield trailed off. "Marie is already set as a middle name for a girl." M'gann explained.

"That's good. How many more weeks until the baby comes?"

"Six- thank _H'ronmeer_!" She groaned. "You must really _hate_being pregnant." Garfield commented, raising an eyebrow at his older blood-sister.

"_Yep_."

* * *

Her water breaks at _3:18 a.m._, five weeks later.

Her and Conner calmly get up, M'gann ignoring the pain that she is feeling from her contractions, and thet call both J'onn and Kal-El so that they can watch the boys while they're gone.

Once their ex-mentors arrived at their house ( _half an hour late, mind you_), their protégés left for the Cave's MedBay, leaving their sons to sleep peacefully in their beds.

"Bye guys. See you in a few days." J'onn waved, him and Superman sitting in the kitchen. Once they were gone, the Martian turned to the Kryptonian.

"_$100_says that they have a girl."

"You're on J'onn!" Clark cried.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Dinah asked, entering the MedBay at the Cave. "Like _crap_. How much longer?" M'gann groaned.

"You're six centimeters. So you have a few more hours." She explained.

"_Yay_." M'gann cried, her head falling back against the pillow. She had only been in labor for less then two hours, and she was already more then half-way done with it.

"So, Conner? Are you still convinced it's going to be a girl?" Dinah asked. The clone nodded, arms crossed. M'gann huffed, rolling her eyes. "I still don't get why you don't think it's a girl, M'gann." Conner sighed.

"Conner, for the _last_ time; we have _four_ boys. _Four_! And sometime in the next six to twenty-four hours, we will have _five_ boys. And then after that, we will have _no_ more kids, because no way in _hell_ am I doing this a _fifth_time!" M'gann explained.

"Fifth time? How is this your fourth pregnancy, when it's your fifth baby?" Cassie Sandsmark, aka "_Wonder_ _Girl_", questioned, entering the Cave's MedBay.

"My second pregnancy was with _twins_. Remember?" M'gann reminded the Demi-Goddess.

"Oh, yeah..."

* * *

"Has Mom had the baby _yet_?" Michæl sighed, entering the kitchen around seven. Superman was making pancakes while J'onn made lunch for Michæl, Daniel, and Tyler for school.

"Doubt it. Your Mom or Dad would've called us by now if she had." Clark told his oldest grandson.

Michæl groaned, seeing his younger twin brothers enter the kitchen, still clad in their pajamas.

"Why don't you two dweebs get dressed for school?_ No one_ wants to see you guys in your _Spider-man_ and _Batman_pajamas." Michæl snapped.

"You're only saying that cause you're a suck up to Grandpa!" Daniel hollered, as Michæl left the kitchen to go to the bathroom upstairs.

"And your point _is_...?" He hollered over his shoulder.

* * *

"Am I ready to push _yet_?" M'gann groaned, as Black Canary checked her cervix.

"You're only at eight-and-a-half centimeters. Do you want me to stretch you to nine?" Dinah asked.

"Please!" M'gann begged, hissing slightly as Dinah stretched her cervix.

"Demon child, _get_. _out_. _of_. _me_!" M'gann wailed, slamming the back of her head against her pillow.

"For how dialated you are, you should be able to start pushing in about an hour. This baby will definitely be born by noon." Dinah told her.

"Oh thank God. I have wanted this... _Monster_, out of me since I hit fourteen weeks. That when it started moving and using my insides as a _punching_ _bag_." M'gann sighed.

M'gann turned her head to face Conner. "Why would you do this to me?" She frowned. "If I remember correctly, I didn't want to have sex at the time. So, _technically_, you did _this_ to _yourself_." Conner said, putting his drink of water down.

M'gann narrowed her eyes at her husband, glaring at him.

"I'm _kidding_!" Conner cried, holding his hands up in defense.

* * *

"Time to push." Dinah smiled.

"There is a _God_!" M'gann yelped. Conner chuckled lightly, squeezing her hand.

It took several pushes from M'gann, but eventually, the cries of a newborn infant entering the world filled the room.

"It's a _girl_!" Dinah announced, a huge smile on her face, as she held up the newborn for her parents to see. Not only was she smiling because M'gann and Conner now had a daughter, but because their arguing over the baby's gender was now over.

"_What_?" M'gann gasped, in disbelief.

"_I told you so_! _I told you I was right_!" Conner grinned, beaming with joy that, not only did he have a daughter, but that he was right about the gender about him and M'gann's final child.

Dinah carried the infant to the other side of the room, where she could clean her off and wrap her up in a nice, warm blanket. M'gann's eyes never left her daughter.

While Conner and M'gann watched their daughter, neither of them noticed Cassie ( _for some strange, completely fucked up reason_) glance between M'gann's legs. Until they heard her yelp:

"Oh my _God_! There's a _second_baby!"

"What!" "Excuse me!" Conner and M'gann yelped, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

Dinah quickly hurried over their, glancing down to see what Cassie was looking at. "Cassie! You _idiot_! That's the _placenta_!" Dinah snapped at her, before removing it and throwing it away.

"_I think I just had a heart attack_..." Conner grumbled, as M'gann smiled at their only daughter.

"Hi baby. Oh, hi baby girl!" M'gann cooed, snuggling her calmed down daughter close to her chest. Black Canary and Cassandra silently left the room, leaving the- _semi_- new parents alone.

"She needs a _name_." M'gann pointed out, reminding her husband that their daughter was in fact, _nameless_.

"Well, what about _Alexandria_? If she was a boy, her name would've been _Alexander_. Why not just give her the feminine version of that? Plus, we already have _Marie_picked out for a middle name." Conner suggested.

"_Alexandria Marie_. Is that your name sweetie?" M'gann asked, earning a yawn from the newly named child.

* * *

Three days later, M'gann and Conner took their daughter home to meet her four older brothers.

"Is that the baby? Is that our new sibling?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"No, me and your Mom decided to take _this_ baby home _instead_; this one was _quieter_." Conner drawled.

"_Conner_!" M'gann snapped, glaring at him. Now was not the time for sarcasm.

"Guys, this is Alex." M'gann smiled- now ignoring her husband- as she placed the car seat low enough to where her sons could see the new baby. "Why's he in pink?" Tyler questioned, raising an eyebrow up to show his Mom and Dad how confused he was.

"That's because it's a girl." Conner explained. "It is? Can I hold her?" Michæl asked, smiling widely. Like his Dad, he had wanted the new baby to be a little girl since M'gann announced her pregnancy.

Carefully, M'gann lifted up baby Alex from her car seat, and handed her to her oldest brother, reminding him to support her head.

"_Moooom_! I know how to hold a baby. I've held almost every League baby that's more then five years younger then me. Yeesh!" Michæl groaned, as his younger brother's crowded around their sleeping sister. All of them noticing something different about her appearance.

Unlike them, Alex had red-hair.

"I didn't know Mommy _could_have girls..." Noah said, causing Conner to laugh until he was red in the face.

M'gann face-palmed.

_Boys_.


End file.
